


The Radish Story

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first piece of actual slash. Many Many Many innumerable thank yous to <a href="http://linda3m.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://linda3m.livejournal.com/"><b>linda3m</b></a>, a wonderful cheerleader and fierce pointed-stick-wielder. I asked her for a writing challenge in the wee hours. She fed me -- Using an unusual weather event, such as a blizzard in July or the sun never setting, you must incorporate the word "radish".</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Radish Story

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of actual slash. Many Many Many innumerable thank yous to [](http://linda3m.livejournal.com/profile)[**linda3m**](http://linda3m.livejournal.com/), a wonderful cheerleader and fierce pointed-stick-wielder. I asked her for a writing challenge in the wee hours. She fed me -- Using an unusual weather event, such as a blizzard in July or the sun never setting, you must incorporate the word "radish".

Harry was sitting on his bed in the dormitory studying when Ron bounded in and plopped himself down at the foot of the bed.

"Fred and George are at it again. I just don't get them sometimes." Ron said as he lay on his back staring up at the bed's canopy shaking his head.

Harry looked up from his schoolwork at his friend. "Something bigger than that Australian Weather spell they let loose in Snape's classroom? Didn't they get about a month of detention for that? On top of shoveling all the snow out without magic?" Harry had been studying for a while, and this seemed as good a time as any for a break.

"I wouldn't say *bigger*. I just overheard them…they were talking about transfiguring a radish into a.. a.." Ron was making rather suggestive motions with his hands. "Oh, I can't even say it!" He covered his face with his hands.

Harry thought Ron's gestures could mean any number of things, most of which were rather arousing. "Dildo?" he asked, completely straight-faced.

"Oy, Harry! No!" Ron whipped his head over to look disbelievingly at Harry. He couldn't hide the shock at hearing such a thing come from his best friend's mouth. So easily, so naturally. No hint of embarrassment. Ron himself was embarrassed enough to have brought it up, and he was desperately beginning to wish he hadn't. It was bad enough that he had a crush on his best friend, but talking about sexual things while on Harry's bed? That was just too much.

Harry grinned at his friend's discomfort and continued, straight-faced. "Not a dildo? What then? Nipple clamps? A flogger? Butt plug?"

Ron covered his face again as if he could protect himself from the words, keep the blush from rising in his cheeks. "Stop! Stop, Harry." He shook his head. "You're as bad as they are!"

"Who? Me?" Harry plastered an innocent look on his face. The evil spark in his eyes gave him away though. After a moment, he gave up the charade, set his books to the side, and began to move towards the end of the bed and Ron.

Ron peeked through his fingers when he noticed the shifting of the weight on the bed. "Harry?" he asked nervously.

Harry crawled over ever so slowly. "Yes, Ron?" he answered quietly as he reached the other boy. He grasped Ron's hands and gently pulled them from his face, intertwining their fingers as he rested their hands on either side of his friend's head. He leaned forward as he swung a leg over to straddle Ron's hips.

Between his arousal and his embarrassment, a startled gasp was the only audible response Ron could manage when Harry settled with his knees against Ron's hips. He didn't want to think about the other response his body was having between those knees, triggered by the proximity of the body hovering above his.

The kiss wasn't a sudden thing. Harry could feel Ron trembling as he lowered his mouth to his friend's. Not rushed, the kiss was firm and sure and wanted to be more, but Harry left off and pulled back minutely. Ron whimpered softly at the loss of contact, and Harry smiled.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew it was a butt plug. I showed them that one. For a dildo, it's much better to use a carrot."


End file.
